plethoric rosetta
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kabur dari ruang rapat? Kenapa tidak? Mari membebaskan diri! {canon}


_(Kabur dari ruang rapat? Kenapa tidak? Mari membebaskan diri!)_

.

.

* * *

 **plethoric rosetta**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : modern-day canon. terinspirasi dari run away with me milik carly rae jepsen.

* * *

.

 _ **plethoric**_ • excessive, overabundant

 _ **rosetta**_ • _a_ _floral pattern_ _in latte art_

.

* * *

Kaubilang kau jenuh pada ruangan yang begitu-begitu saja, pertengkaran politik dan persaingan kebijakan ekonomi, baik, sini kuladeni!

Mari melarikan diri bersama!

* * *

Kaubilang kau tidak mau makanan berat. Baiklah, kubawa kau keluar dari ruangan ini, menyusuri koridor hotel sambil bersembunyi dari para pelayan yang bolak-balik mengisi ruang makanan khusus kita semua, menyusup di balkon atau di lorong lain ketika mereka lewat dengan troli besar dan kereta seperti sangkar besar yang menutupi muka mereka.

Kurasa ini menyenangkan. Menyeret tanganmu untuk berlari, lalu menarikmu agar masuk ke koridor sempit. Tenang, Nona, aku hafal hotel ini! Satu-satunya hotel yang membuatku nyaman di New York, sebenarnya, dan entah seleraku yang bermasalah atau hanyalah perbedaan persepsi, masa bodoh. Yang penting aku bisa melarikan diri bersamamu lalu aku melihat tawa kecilmu yang ditutup-tutupi saat seorang pelayan melewati sela tempat kita bersembunyi tanpa tahu-menahu.

Kau senang, Nona Musim Dingin?

Baik, akan kuajak kau berlomba lagi!

"Alfred, kau barusan melewati liftnya, Bodoh!"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kita akan lewat lift?" lalu kubiarkan tawaku membuatmu bingung. Masih, masih, tenang saja—masih tanganmu kupegang supaya kamu tidak menjadi orang bingung tersesat dan berikutnya wajah itu akan menjadi film humor Amerika. Kupastikan kau akan menuntutku kalau itu terjadi lalu, tentu saja, akan kubereskan urusan kita dengan rodeo (dengan banteng asli!) di Texas.

Aku mulai memikirkan wajahmu di film humor bioskop-bioskop Amerika, dan— _iya, iya_ —aku sadar, Nona, aku sudah keterlaluan di kali ketiga kau mencoba menyadarkanku dengan memukul punggungku.

"Hah ..."

Dan aku tersenyum lebar menyajikan pemandangan itu padamu dengan tangan terentang bangga. "Ayo, kabur harus selalu lewat jalan belakang!"

"Tangga ... darurat ..."

Terlambat untuk heran, Nona! Mari kita kabur!

Kamu tertinggal satu-dua anak tangga dariku tapi kau tidak terpeleset atau terjerembab sedikit pun meski hak enam senti itu menancap di pembungkus kakimu. Aku memang tidak mengerti wanita. Namun kurasa kau juga akan menyanggah, "Aku tidak mengerti lelaki, kenapa kalian begitu enteng memikirkan masalah yang kami rasakan?"

Gampang, Nona, logika versus perasaan, dunia tak memihak salah satunya, manusialah yang memilih!

Seorang—dua orang, maksudku—personifikasi tidak akan nyeri pinggang atau sakit pergelangan kaki cuma gara-gara gila-gilaan turun tangga, 'kan? Tapi tolong dicatat, China tidak termasuk.

Kita berkeliling sudut hotel cuma di bagian tangga darurat, yang sempit dan sesekali kau menggerutu. Bukan karena sempit, bukan karena tak mewah prestisius ala lift yang bisa membuatmu berkaca merapikan pitamu dulu atau memastikan pelembab masih mengilapkan bibirmu dengan baik, tetapi karena aku menang langkah darimu, ha! Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan padaku bahwa tak semua wanita butuh digendong dan hanya menjadi nona penakut di dalam kastil, Belarus! Kutahu tak semua wanita sama, sama sepertimu yang tetap menganggap spesies _Homo sapiens_ kromosom XY itu berwarna dan tak semuanya serupa.

Aku menarikmu lagi keluar dari pintu kaca sempit, meski anak tangga masih memanggil-manggil kita. Parkiran, tentu saja! Lantai tiga, dan itu artinya mobilku ada di pojok sana.

Salah, Sayang.

"Mobilmu—"

"Siapa yang perlu mobil?" Aku mengabaikan Mustang Merah itu demi memandang wajahmu dan membonuskan tawa congkak ini untuk mukamu yang masih sebal kebingungan.

Kita bebas, kita lepas! Karena bumi tak pernah menyediakan rantai, bukankah begitu? Maka ayo kita kelilingi tempat ini!

Tempat parkir yang memutar tak pernah terlihat semenyenangkan ini. Kulepas tanganmu agar kita bisa berpacu, seperti kuda liar yang lepas di dataran Mongol! Yang tak peduli pada mitos cacing raksasa bak naga dan angin yang membawa repih-repihan batu padang gurun yang kasar.

"Ini menarik sekali," ucapmu, membalapku, senyummu miring dan mata serigala itu mendelik padaku dengan begitu jenaka sekaligus garang. Ini wanitaku, wahai dunia!

Lalu kau tertawa, langkahmu menang. Tuhan, manakah lagi bagian dunia yang tidak indah? Apa itu hak tinggi, apa itu blazer mahal dari Italia yang licin dan tak boleh diperlakukan tak wanita-wi, serta apa itu rok dua senti di atas lutut? Terlebih, apa itu rapat dan segala tetek-bengeknya yang mendidihkan rasa jenuh?

Kau tergelak ketika sampai di gerbang. _Checkpoint passed, fella!_ Kita berpandangan. Seorang petugas lewat—ya, ini artinya adalah,

"Kabur!" serumu, lebih bersemangat daripada yang kukira. Tanganmu yang menyeretku sekarang, jari-jariku nyeri karena jarimu gravitasinya berlebihan, tapi tak mengapa, Sayang, karena ini artinya masih sama dengan tujuan awal kita, kita **bebas** dan **kabur**!

"Kautahu kita akan pergi ke mana, heh?"

Tiba-tiba kau berhenti. Sayang, jangan sok pintar. Kau menoleh dengan muka gengsi yang ingin segera kuberi cubit atau barangkali—cium? Setidaknya aku harus siap dengan ujung hak sepatu menampar hidungku sampai kacamataku terbanting, sepertinya, jika kulakukan di pinggir jalan metropolitan begini.

"Tidak ada makanan berat, tidak dengan alkohol, tidak pula yang terlalu manis? Aku tahu tempatnya!"

"Cepat katakan sebelum yang lain melihat kita!"

"Sayang sekali, berlawanan dengan arahmu berlari."

"Tck." Bola matamu berputar jenaka. Sayang, pernahkah kuceritakan bahwa matamu seperti bianglala—maksudku bukan bianglala yang _itu_ , tapi bianglala yang pelangi?

Ups, tampaknya waktunya belum tepat. Matamu masih menungguku, memaksaku.

"Sebelah sini!" Lalu kita berlari ke utara, di atas jalan yang butuh lebih banyak pejalan kaki. Semua orang sibuk dengan mobil sekarang, tanpa menyadari bahwa berlari itu membawamu lebih dekat pada alam dan lebih sering bercumbu mesra dengan harmoni dunia. Lihatlah seberapa banyak yang bisa kalian lihat dengan berlari dan menyapa sekeliling dengan langkahmu, baik yang lebar maupun yang kecil!

Hanya satu belokan, tenang saja, Bela, takkan kubawa kau ke gang sempit remang-remang yang menjadi tempat mencurigakan dan bisa saja jadi bahan gosip ruang rapat setelah ini. Ini masih di tepian jalan, dan akan kuajak kau mabuk!

Mabuk yang berkafein, tenang saja, ada campuran susu di sini yang membuatmu mengingat betapa indahnya padang rumput dengan sapi-sapi lucu yang melenguh ketika coba kau dekati. Ingat di mana itu, Bela, hm? Aku juga tak ingat. Barangkali saat kita berlibur di rumah New Zealand, atau bertamu ke pondok-pondok non-urban Australia?

Kita memesan secara serempak setelah saling mengangguk seusai usulku sampai di telingamu.

Mari, _latte_ dan ukiran mawar di atas busa putihnya, siapa yang bisa menenggak paling banyak?

* * *

Pelayan sampai menggeleng ketika kita bicara hal sama untuk ketujuh kalinya padanya. Motif mawar di cangkir berikutnya, yang kedelapan, tak kulihat sebagai mawar yang manis-manis lagi—sudah kusut! Barangkali penyajinya sudah kepayahan,

tapi tidak dengan kita, 'kan, Sayang?

Kita masih bisa—karena kita bukan manusia!

Kita memanggil pelayan lagi untuk kesepuluh kalinya!

Apa esensi atas semua ini? Menikmati motif mawar-mawar yang berlimpah di kopi-kopi susu kita yang sekarang manisnya berkurang? Atau tawamu yang tersembunyi di balik bibir cangkir saat kita bertanding minum?

Atau mungkin ... cerita keseluruhan dari **kabur** ini?

Belarus, Sayang, aku tak keberatan melarikan diri denganmu lagi, karena keseluruhannya begitu membahagiakanku sampai meledak-ledak—kecuali rasa iri saat cangkir itu mengurung senyumanmu dan lebih menikmatinya daripada aku.

"Semua ini mengerikan." Kamu tertawa sinis. "Sangat mengerikan."

"Aku tahu." Aku tertawa licik.

Apa kabar rapat itu?

Biarkan England mengurusnya.

 **end.**

* * *

* _bianglala_ , kita sering menyebutnya sebagai wahana di taman bermain (yang sejenis london eye), tapi di kbbi, definisinya _pelangi_ lho yaaa.

* di wiktionary, _latte_ itu jenis kopi dari espresso dicampur susu, dan bagian atasnya ada busa ( _foam_ ), tapi dari bahasa italia, itu artinya _susu_ , jadi hati-hati kalo ke italia dan mesen _latte_ ... nanti dikasihnya susu :'D


End file.
